Who Are You?
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: In Victorian England, Uther has no heir other than Arturia and so she must disguise herself as a man. Her father's will goes a little too far when she is enrolled in an all male Academy for the Aristocrats. Yet, there is something else that lurks in the Academy, something that wants to escape. Something Arturia, Diarmuid and Gilgamesh vow to find it before it finds them.
1. Prologue

"So this is it, huh?" Arturia looked up at the building. Vines were growing all about and enrapturing the Gothic structure in a tight embrace, as evergreens hovered around it like over protective fathers -nothing like her own. If she didn't know any better, she would have imagined it to be a haunted manor or something of the sort.

"I'm sure you'll have lots of fun, Arthur." The young lady beside her smiled brightly, wishing the other the best. She was trying her hardest to reassure Arturia, but she feared that it would not be enough.

"Ugh, did I have to sleep here? What I mean to say is that it will make it easier for people to find out that I am not actually a- you know?" Arturia grumbled as she glared at the main building, tightening the grip on her suit case. Her stomach knotted and she had a nauseating feeling, she disliked the idea in everyway she looked at it, it was detestable. why would her father even come up with something so absurd?

_"I have decided that it would be best if you attend a school. I'd rather not pay for private tutors, when I can pay less for you leaving the estate. I save money, and I make a statement that you are indeed a male, and all rumors will cease." Her father sternly spoke, the gaze he had made her nearly shiver._

_"But father, it makes no sense." She spoke loudly for she was definitely against the idea._

_Her father grumbled loudly and rolled his eyes. "It is not your decision to make. I am the master and lord of this house. As long as I am head of the house, you are still inferior to me, and as your father, you will always be inferior to me. If anything, you should be honoured that I want to give you my title."_

_"I am honoured, father, but I feel that this might not be the best idea."_

_"I am the one that makes the decision, you are going and that is final." _

The other girl sighed and shook her head softly, "Come on, Artie, it's for the family." She believed it to be so, but it was truly hard to tell if this was the best choice.

"That's why I wish it wasn't." It was a grumble under her breath, the statement directed towards herself, but the other young girl overheard.

"Let's go."

"Thank you —for tagging along —Jeanne."

"If my young lord wishes me here, then I shall follow and more so if she is my friend."

Arturia took a step as she ran a hand through her short hair —they had made her cut it little less than a week prior to her arrival at the academy. She didn't like it's style, but there was nothing that she could do about it.

Taking a deep and irritated sighed, she took yet another step forward. "I guess that it's time to make people believe that I'm a man."

Jeanne smiled and bowed, "Yes, my young lord."

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note~<strong>

**Hey guys, so it's kinda just like this for now. I now that the prologue sucks, but it's simply what it is right now, it's a back story but the next chapter will be much more interesting. It's gonna be a mystery and romance-probs? I don't know. Tell me what you want to see in the story! And Maybe you guys can help me with a better title? Please?**

**Sincerely,**

**~Ms. AtomicBomb**


	2. I'm Not Interested

"Arthur, is it?" There was a voice that came from behind her and so she lifted her head from the book and turned to meet the person who owned the voice.

"Yes?" She blinked at the rather handsome male, not amused for she noted that only the popular boys were the good-looking ones.

"What are you up to?" The male seemed rather kind, or maybe it was respectful —she couldn't really tell.

"Reading." She replied, the look in her eyes cold as if it was obvious whilst she tried to turn her attention back to the book in her hands.

He gave a short laugh. "I couldn't tell this was a library, thank you for hinting me."

She kept silent and went back to the book.

"Um, my name is" —he was interrupted.

"Diarmuid, I know —you have the room beside mine. An Irish nobleman and Son of Don, others rumour it's Angeus; but he is only your foster father since Don had to give you up." She glanced back up at him.

"Oh," he furrowed his brows, "do you... know everything about everyone? Because that is an amazing talent."

"I don't know everything." She closed her book after putting in the bookmark. She noticed that he was not saying it in a sarcastic tone but rather a genuinely amazed tone. "Only the important and interesting ones."

"Interesting?" Diarmuid smiled. "Thank you."

"No, you're the important one. You see, I need to make sure that I don't get in shit with you."

Diarmuid laughed again. "Oh, so I'm not interesting?"

"Not enough."

He bit his lower lip and smiled brighter. "I see. So what are you reading."

"Nothing." She turned on her heel and continued down the isle of the library.

"Why are you so hostile, Arthur?"

"Why are you following me?" She nearly hissed towards the male.

"Because, my father told me to follow my dream."

Her head flicked towards him and she looked a bit offended as a blush began to dust her cheeks. "What?"

Diarmuid let out a hearty laugh and took her by the wrist. "Shh." He put a finger to his lips. "We're in the library."

"You're the one that is laughing."

"I wanted to see your reaction; it was rather cute." He hushed and pulled her out of the library. "Come with me."

"What do want?" She rolled her eyes and blinked up at the tall man again.

"I want you to be my partner." There was still a smile on his face, warm and kind, he almost looked like a child.

She blinked a couple of times again and then took a deep breath. "I apologize, but I am not interested in homosexual relationships. I also apologize if it looked as if I was."

There was confusion that flooded his eyes and then he noticed how it looked. He was holding Arthur's wrist, a smile on his face, and he was asking the other to be his 'partner'. Immediately, Diarmuid let go of Arthur's hand and laughed nervously. "No, that was not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Well, I feel as if there is something in this school..." His voice lowered and he was now whispering.

"Um, students?" She lifted her eyebrow.

"No," Diarmuid huffed, "I mean at night, not the students; but someone."

"The janitor?"

"Arthur." He nearly hissed. "I'm being serious here."

"Okay, okay, so you think there's a ghost?" She crossed her arms over her bind chest; she was trying to look as manly as possible, but it wasn't really working.

"Yes." He nodded slowly. "And I figured, since you're into mystery;" he pointed at the book she held in her hands —Conan Doyle's 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes', "you could help me out."

"What? No thank you. I don't want to sneak about in the nighttime and loose sleep over something that is only a suspicion." She huffed and turned to leave. "Sorry."

"Are you sure?" Diarmuid called behind her.

"Yes."

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Yes, yes." She waved her hand about and made her way to her room, where she figured she would rest for a long while; reading the novel that she had not signed out of the library because the male had dragged her out in less than a minute.

There was a soft knock on the door and Arturia allowed entrance as she sat on the bed cross-legged and reading her book. "Bonjour, milord." A gentle voice hummed.

"Hello, Jeanne. Look, the killer must be..." The young girl continued to speak about her book as the other poured some tea in a teacup and sliced some cake.

"Well, you can never know until you finish it." Jeanne smiled. "Have you made any friends?"

"No." Arturia shrugged as she continued reading.

"Why not?"

"No one's interesting enough."

"Not everyone is going to be a Sherlock Holmes; come on and try to make some friends." The maid handed her the tea.

Arturia took a sip of the sweet liquid, the warmth filling her body and giving her some peace. "Well, on the bright side; I don't have to wear corsets."

"I am not as lucky as you." Jeanne made a sound as if to be suffocating and then sat next to the other lady. "Read me some, please?"

"As a rule, the more bizarre a thing is the less suspicious it proves to be..."

The night fell upon them and Jeanne stood from the place she had taken on the bed. "It is time for me to leave. Thank you for reading to me, it was beautiful."

"Thank Conan Doyle." Arturia smiled and sat up straight.

"Then, I will see you in the morrow. Will you be bathing tonight?"

"No, not tonight; I'm a bit too tired." She replied and yawned.

"Alright then, goodnight, milord." Jeanne nodded and exited the room.

Arturia set her book down and laid back on her bed for a little while before she fell asleep; dreams filling her head. It had been around three in the morning when she awoke for she had felt rather cold. Upon opening her eyes, she noticed that it was because she had kicked the blankets off herself. The moonlight was the only thing that illuminated her room in the cool fall night. She grumbled and sat up from the bed to collect her blankets. Once her feet had touched the floor, she felt the cold of the night seep threlough her skin and into her body.

She stood from the bed and began to pick up the sheets and blankets from the cold floor. Doing her bed messily, she prepared to crawl onto the bed again. Yet, as she lifted her right foot to climb upon the grand sized bed, she felt a freezing cold grip on her left ankle.

A chill ran down her spine and she dismissed the feeling, she was still sleepy -or so she thought.

As if the grip was a hand, it clawed it's nails into her skin; penetrating through it and making her wail in agonizing pain as she tried to kick off the grip from her foot. "Let go." She hissed whilst she kicked fiercely, causing her bed to creak under her, and tried to shake off the hand.


	3. She Was Only Tired

"It's time to get up." The upbeat voice rang in Arturia's ears along with the clapping of hands. "In France they say, sleeping in is for the weak;" Jeanne laughed, "that's a lie —they don't say that but I do."

Arturia rolled over on the bed when the other female opened the blinds and sunlight flooded the room; also causing disturbance for the sleeping girl. She grunted loudly and brought the pillow over her face to shield it from the ferocious rays of the sun. "Five minutes." She grumbled and waved her hand to dismiss her maid.

"Five minutes and you earn a detention. Now; awake!" Jeanne pulled the pillow from Arturia's face gently and pulled the sheets from the girl's body.

Arturia shivered, feeling the familiar chilly breeze seep through her skin. She groggily sat up and thanked God that it was daybreak. She figured that the previous evening's events were simply in her dreams because she awoke normally, and she didn't know how exactly she had gotten into the bed sheets either.

"What is wrong, milord? You look mesmerized." Jeanne inquired as she crossed her arms over her chest and scanned the sleepy female.

"Uh," Arturia blinked, "nothing. I just remembered a nightmare I had and I was feeling awfully confused. It did not feel like a dream, but I guess that it was."

"You shan't sleep in your uniform; that is what night gowns are for. You wrinkled your uniform; just look at it." The French maid shook her head disappointingly as she eyed the noblewoman. "Oh," Jeanne intently looked at the other's ankle, "what happened?"

Arturia tilted her head and blinked. "What?" She still felt dazed and tired, her tongue feeling a bit numb and tingly.

"Your ankle; it looks like a bear trap clawed itself into you. What on earth happened?" Jeanne took the girl's foot in her hands to survey her injuries; she was truly alarmed and tried to grasp an explanation.

Arturia's green eyes grew wide —forgetting that she was ever sleepy —and she immediately went to check the injury. "Oh God." She breathed deeply and blinked at the other. "I thought—" They were rather deep cuts and she did recognize a faint outline of a hand from the bruise that caged her ankle. Upon touching it, she felt the injury throb and it caused her a slight tinge of pain, as all bruises cause when squished. She was having trouble recollecting her thoughts after she had felt the grip on her leg; but no matter how hard she tried to search her mind for the memory, she had absolutely no luck whatsoever.

"How did you get those?" Jeanne repeated her question; she was concerned for her friend and so her brows were knitted together in anxiousness. "Who did that to you?" She sounded more like a mother, if anything.

"I don't—" the green-eyed girl scratched her head, "—I don't recall..." It was causing her impatience because she wanted to know what exactly had occurred, but her mind was clouded and she couldn't search through it for answers.

"I will go and fetch you a bandage, alright? Stay put and I will be back in a short while." The French lady stood from the bed and bowed. She fixed her dress a little bit and then exited the room.

Arturia was a little off that morning for she was feeling rather hazy—as the day was feeling the opposite, but after Jeanne had treated her injury she was starting to push aside the strange occurrence. "I will be off to class then." She stated before fixing her uniform tie and giving Jeanne a kiss on the cheek. Her mind was starting to hurt as both the ladies exited the room and as Jeanne closed the door behind herself, Arturia had continued walking down the hallway. Arturia was already late for class and it did not help that the dorm building was across the courtyard from the school building. As she strode through the field, her green eyes caught site of a rich red fabric; maybe silk or satin —she could not tell. Her head turned towards the source of the flying fabric and she saw that a young lady standing still. Light brown hair that hung a little below her shoulders and skin as creamy white as Arturia's. She could not see the female's face, for the lady had her back to her as if she was looking beyond the trees of the courtyard. Something twisted deep within Arturia's chest and it told her to look away, to not mind the female; or even telling her that it was not real. She did not quite understand what the thought that lingered in her mind was trying to tell her; but she listened to it. Her eyes then lifted from the figure in red and jumped to the maid next to her. "Did you see—" She had paused noting that the Jeanne was good distance away from her.

Jeanne looked back to meet the female's gaze obediently, and for the slightest of seconds; Arturia could have sworn that it wasn't Jeanne that looked her way. "Did I see what, my lord?" Her violet eyes blinked at the other.

"Nothing." Arturia shook her head whilst rubbing her eyes. "I am still tired, I guess I was imagining things." Her tone was kept the same as she always had it and it was because she had not wanted to say anything at the moment, after she believed that Jeanne had not looked like herself.

"Well," Jeanne gave a sweet smile and a curtsy, "this is where I leave you."

Arturia then felt a little bit strange and gave a smile. "Alright." She said as they had already reached the front of the school building. "I will see you in the afternoon, right?"

"Yes, of course, my lord." She nodded.

"Great." Arturia gave a nod and then continued her way up the stairs and into the building. Once she looked back to give one last wave to Jeanne, the Frenchwoman was no longer there. At first, Arturia was skeptical and rather confused, but she tried to check where her maid had run off to and deemed it to be the Maids' dormitory. She took a deep breath and shook her head, after the events of the previous evening, she was exhausted and school was not her top priority.

"I was wondering when you were thinking on joining us, Pendragon." The teacher turned to her and have her a soft look. His words might have been threatening but his tone and the sincere smile on his face proved otherwise.

Arturia gave a nod. "I apologize for my tardiness, mister Wellington. I was feeling ill this morning and it took me a while to rid myself of that nauseating feeling." She explained, drooping her voice a note or two, trying her best to remain in mid-tenor.

"If you keep on feeling ill, then make sure to speak up. I would not want a student hurling in my class." Although it was a joke, the older male did mean for her to take care of herself. "Take a seat, Arthur."

Arturia nodded again and the proceeded to her seat, conveniently placed beside the window; where she could contemplate what had happened and think it over. Even try to remember the face that replaced Jeanne's for fractions of a second.

"Arthur. Arthur." Her name repeated, but she still was not used to is, and so she did not pay the slightest bit of attention.

The clack of the book hitting her desk had made her head shoot up quicker than bunny running for it's life. "Hm?" She hummed slightly and blinked up at the male that hover over her desk.

"Read the following paragraph, if you would please."

"Ah," she nodded at the teacher, "where are we?"

The male almost rolled his eyes —almost. "From the looks of it..." He grumbled and her gaze dropped to the book in front of her as she scanned the lines. She flipped a few pages before she founded, and she could feel the disappointing gaze over her head.

"From the looks of it, Alice and..." She read about three pages before the teacher had stopped her and told another student to continue the story, and immediately she returned to her thoughts; hoping that she had not kept them waiting for too long.

The rest of the day had continued to be rather uneventful and she did not even mind —school was not something she flaunted over; certainly not as much as another blonde male. That certain male, at the given moment, was actually talking rather loudly and annoyingly. She could not believe that that boy she met the other day —what was it? Darry, Desmund, Derrick, Diamond? She couldn't recall, even though she was the one who knew his name before he even had introduced himself; connections, they called it. You searched who was more important than the others and tried your best to make 'connections' with them and made sure not to slip up. It was strange that she didn't remember his name, but it was not like he was important anyway.

The male had noticed the green eyes that were settled upon him and he waved at her, signalling to come over. A smile bright on his face and eyes keeping friendly. Arturia turned around and began walking away, missing the drop of the male's smile. She had kept her walking pace, but an armed had made her halt. "Cove, not even a greeting?" He looked a bit hurt by cold shoulder that he was given. [1]

"Ah," She looked up, tilting her head in a aching manner, "Yeah." She nodded.

"Arthur, we are friends, try to be little bit nicer." He tried to give a smile.

"No, we are not friends. We met yesterday and we talked for less than ten minutes; that does not make us friends." She blinked up at him a couple of times.

"I—"

"Come on Dia, leave the dork alone. No one wants to be friends with him anyway." It was the blonde male that nearly growled their way, his ruby red eyes almost burning holes through her body.

The dark-haired boy had been looking back at the lighter haired male and then turned back to Arturia, he gave a hopeless smile and shrugged. Once she had not said a word, he gave a nod and then left.

"Dia..." She mumbled under her breath and he looked back, hearing his nickname. "Dia..." She said it again trying to remember the entire name. Upon turning towards the staircase, the male noted that she seemed a bit different than the previous day, but brushed it off. He did not know much of her anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's note~ <strong>

**Hey guys, I am back! How did you like the chapter? Good? Well, I hope you guys are having a great day and don't forget to tell me what you think! I also apologize for any mistakes! Forgive me!  
><strong>

**Sincerely,**

**~Ms. AtomicBomb**

**[1]- Cove: It means man in 1800s slang**


	4. You Must Think Twice

Arturia tumbled into the room, through out the entire day she had felt her ankle throb; but she pretended that she was fine. Upon closing the door behind her, she noted that Jeanne was sitting quietly on the seat next to her bed. "Hello." She greeted.

"You ran off this morning. When I returned you were no longer in the room, instead you were gone and I was not able to treat your wound; how did you go about without it getting treated?" Jeanne crossed her arms over her chest a little bit impatiently. "Why on earth would you go to school without your leg —at least —bandaged?" Arturia could see the worry in her eyes. "I came here to take care of you and you run off with a horrible leg."

Arturia felt a chill run down her spine. "What?" She mumbled lightly, her hands almost trembling and her eyes blinking more than a few times. "What do you mean when you returned?"

"I mean, milord, that I left, went to get a bandage and when I returned; you were not in the room. Instead, you were being escorted to the school by another maid." She leaned back on the chair. "You were already late for class, but you rushed out of here faster than a cheetah."

"Another maid?"

Jeanne nodded. "Yes, another maid, I saw you from the window here." She explained. "Why could you not wait?"

"Wait; what? When you returned I was not in the room?" She kept her distance from the Frenchwoman, eying her a couple of times over.

"No. Did you see me or what?"

"I—" Arturia stopped, alright; whatever was going on was better kept hidden. "—I was already really late and it was not good that I was even more late; so I rushed off. I treated my wound during the free period at the Nurse's office. See," She lifted her pant leg to show that she had a bandage —that was rather bloody and certainly needed changing (not too much blood though).

Jeanne stood from the chair and walked to the wardrobe to take out the bandages that she had brought that morning and placed them on the top drawer. "Sit down; I'll fetch some warm water."

"No!" Arturia stopped the female from leaving. "No..." She said much calmer and quieter. "It does not have to be warm water."

"Oh," Jeanne nodded, "I almost forgot that you dislike getting wet. Alright then, how about I help you bathe? Is that better? That blood needs to be cleaned off and since you dislike getting only parts of your body wet, then why not your entire body?"

The water ran and began to fill the tub as Arturia removed her clothes and Jeanne checked the water to make sure that it was not boiling hot. After it passed the test, Arturia removed the bandage and slipped into the tub. The warm water was a change to the chilly air that she had felt that morning and the previous evening. This feeling melted through her skin and made her feel a million times better. She groaned and fell back into the water, taking a deep breath before she submerged herself underneath. She let the water kiss her body with loving warmth, letting the air slip from her lungs to form into bubbles and escape the warmth. Arturia's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the outside world from under the water. It was soothing; the water, the warmth, the familiar company. After deeming it time to resurface to make her lungs rest, she sat up slowly and let the air refill her lungs. "You saw me with a maid, right?" She asked the other female that sat on a stool next to the tub.

Jeanne took a cloth from the basket beside her. "Yes." She nodded and dipped the cloth into the water next to Arturia after rubbing it with soap.

"Do you—" She took a deep breath, knowing much too well that what had occurred was a little more than creepy and the the girl that began to clean her back could not actually have been Jeanne, "—perhaps know how she looked like? Maybe you recognized her as well?"

Jeanne rubbed circles on Arturia's back with the cloth, "Well," she began, "I barely got a glimpse her, milord, in fact I am not even sure if I recognize her as another maid —from what I saw."

"Jeanne, can I see your wrist?" Arturia remembered the scar that she had from when they were little, if she was an imposter; she would surely not have the scar.

Jeanne nodded and placed the wet red cloth on the edge of the tub and showed her right wrist to the other female.

"And how did you get this?" If it was possible to duplicate the cross-shaped scar, it was impossible to duplicate memories.

"Did you forget?" Jeanne looked a little troubled. "Does that injury have anything to do with you acting weird lately?"

"Tell me how you got it." Arturia was starting to worry. Why was Jeanne not answering her question? It was not a hard one either.

"We were ten —so it was six years ago —I jumped off from a tree because you promised to catch me. You barely did because on my way down, I hit some branches and when I crashed into you, we both fell to the floor. You had broken your leg for somehow it twisted under you and I broke my wrist. I remember your father was furious, saying that it was what you deserved for playing around with the servants, and there was so much blood; your mother almost fainted when she found us. Apparently we had scared her to death, she thought we had died! You had a brace on your leg for six months, and you could not even leave your room for another two months because your father was still horribly mad. It was priceless. The look on his face and yours. You even talked back and defended me; saying that we would not have a house if my mother was not working for you. That made him extremely furious but he did not show it." She smiled as she remembered the memory. "It was a fun time."

"Good." Arturia smiled and let go a the other female's hand. "The truth is, last night, someone touched me." Her voice had lowered and she sank deeper into the tub.

"Touched you? Oh goodness! Were you molested?" Jeanne brought a had to her mouth rapidly.

"Good heavens no! I would have —okay let us leave it at that. In a way I was, but I was not able to see who had even touched me." She explained. "It was frightening really, I woke up deep into the night and then I noticed I had kicked off the covers... but—" she was shaking and Jeanne could tell because the water around her was vibrating, "—but I felt the tight grip on my ankle and it would not shake off, it only became tighter...then..." She breathed. "Then I do not know. I simply woke up the next morning. I do not even know what happened, and then you came and left, but you returned and I left with you. You left with me, or at least I think it was you." Arturia ran a hand through her wet hair. "It was you, I swear, and we were walking past the courtyard and I saw this lady, but when I turned to you —or you to me —it wasn't you for the slightest of seconds. I didn't remember that boy's name, and now you tell me that it was not you who walked me to the school this morning. I am so confused."

Jeanne was bewildered and definitely did not expect the long and not really thought out explanation. She too was confused with all the information. "Okay, from the top; you were in your room and someone —or something —took a hold of your ankle, you don't remember what happened after that but the evidence remains. Someone was in your room, without a doubt. Moving on, I came in and left to get you bandages, but you said I returned and then 'we' left together?" That was when things had gotten confusing.

"Well," Arturia shook her head, "I have not been entirely honest with you. This 'Jeanne' is the one who changed my bandages in my dormitory room. I did not do it in the Nurse's office."

"I know because I was waiting for you at the Nurse's office throughout your break and spare period." Jeanne blinked. "You said that the maid I saw you leaving with looked exactly like me in your perspective, non?"

"Yes."

"Then you do not remember who's name?" Jeanne tilted her head.

"The boy who's room is next to mine." She sighed. "It's something along the lines of Dia... I do not know why I forgot his name..."

"I do not know what to say to you, mon amiee." Jeanne scratched her head. "I am also confused by it."

"I think that I am going to agree to his bargain." Arturia stated, blinking a couple of times.

The French maid furrowed her brows. "Bargain?"

"Not exactly. More of a partnership. Two creepy occurrences, in less than twenty-four hours, is one too many." She said as she ran a hand over her injury, to clear it of any blood that lingered. Jeanne had not made any further inquiries, knowing that the female was feeling stressed and freaked out.

After a while of cleaning, the warm water had cooled and turned pink as well. They deemed it time for Arturia to change back to her clothes and rebind both her chest and the wound.

* * *

><p>It was a pretty decent knock, not too hard but still rather confident. She had begun getting impatient when the door had finally creaked open. Her short hair still remained wet from the bath she had taken; water dripping down her cheek and onto the floor. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she blinked up at a very tall male —except it was not the male she expected to see.<p>

Strong muscular arms were lifted as long blue hair was being tied back with an elastic or ribbon, Arturia could not exactly tell and she was not paying attention to the small detail either. "There's a short boy at your door." The tall boy smirked and looked down at Arutia, making her a little irritated by how he viewed her.

"Short boy?" The young man that she was looking for peeked out behind the other male. "Ah, Arthur." He gave a smile so wide that it wrinkled the beauty mark on his cheek.

Arturia nodded and then turned her attention to the male right in front of her, blinking her green eyes and trying to figure out who he was.

"My older brother; Cú."

"I prefer Hound of Ulster." Red eyes looked her over.

"Stop flirting with him, he is here to talk to me anyways. Unless..." The male with the spot below his eye drifted, not really thinking anything but possibly having an idea.

"Well," Cú smirked, "I was not flirting, or was I?" He winked down at Arturia, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "I do not like short boys." He then looked at her as if he thought she was offended, pity in his eyes.

"I am not that short." She hissed, still trying to keep her voice low.

"Really?" The male in front of her laughed.

The younger of the two sighed and shook his head. "Leave the poor child alone, Cú."

Arturia scoffed out. "I am no child."

Cú let out another laugh and then ruffled her hair, making it messy and tangled; the water that remained in her hair sprung out around them. He then squeezed past her and left, leaving her at the door of the boy's room —still unsure of what his name was.

"I dislike him; he's a bother." She rolled her eyes.

Dia laughed and allowed her in. "And what of me?"

"I can see who you take after." She spoke and he chuckled in return, sitting upon his bed after he had offered her a seat.

"So," he smiled brightly, "what brings you this far away from your room?"

Arturia rolled her eyes again. "I had to walk five steps to get here, it is not the slightest bit far." She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"I was making a joke, Arthur, but really; why have you come?"

She sat up straighter, still trying to keep a male-ish appeal —even though it was hard with her petite form. "I've come to say yes. I will join you; but it is not because you have persuaded me, rather I am doing it out of the kindness of my own heart." It was blurted out, in a way, rushed and messily said. Truth be told, she was a bit intimidated by the male that sat before her; what if he were to judge her? She did not liked to be judged, and thus she tried not to show the slightest opening —not even if it slipped into her eyes.


	5. The Nighttime

Arturia huffed as the male lit a match, "I still haven't the slightest idea of why we are walking around the school as if we were some sort of thieves in the dead of night."

"You promised to join me, so it is best if you do not complain." The tall young man sighed in slight irritation.

"Yes, but sneaking about the school building at night is not something I had signed up for when you asked if I believed in ghosts."

A grunt from the male's part, "I did not ask you if you believed in ghosts, I asked you if you wanted to join me in catching them."

Arturia took a deep breath and followed close behind the male as they slowly and silently exited the lab room in order to make it to the hallway. The tiny match and the moon were the only sources of light that evening, but even the moon would hide behind the clouds often. It was a horrible idea to even go along with him, but she was not ready for something to grab her ankle again whilst she lay in bed. Of course the man in front of her did not know of the occurrences that were eating her mind in the past week, he would possibly think that she was going insane.

"Arthur," the boy signaled as she had fallen behind, "Hurry up, we're going to the North-west staircase." He whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, just shush, Dia." She had caught his name again when he was speaking with Gilgamesh. It was Diarmuid and she found it odd how she had forgotten it. It would have been easy to remember because it was Gaelic and Irish; rather unique. Trying not to make too much noise as they crossed the hallway, she had caught up to him right when he opened the door to the staircase.

Blowing out the flame from the match, he turned to her; the light of the moon being the only to light up the right side of his face, beauty mark beaming, "I heard that there have been accounts of people seeing things in this staircase. Some have just seen shadows or heard crying; but there is one man in particular —according to him; he had seen a lady in red."

Arturia blinked. "A lady in red?" She repeated, remembering her very own encounter.

Diarmuid nodded slowly. "He said it had happened around three in the morning —that is why we are here."

They both sat down at the top of the staircase and sighed. "So what do we do until she appears?"

"Wait." The male shrugged his shoulders and gave a hopeless smile. "Or we can talk about our lives, if you want."

Arturia turned to him and leaned against the rail of the staircase, "I haven't much to say about my life, and I still do not know you as to spill my entire life story." She felt something tap against her shoe but she ignored it.

"Then I'll start," he smiled softly, "I am the son of Donn, but he could not keep me; so I was adopted by Angeus —as you already know. I grew up in a small villa under my Uncle's estate, it was not fancy or anything; but I loved that we were near a forest. So, I would go hunting most of the time, and sadly I met this young girl—"

The tap on her foot again, "Sadly?" Arturia furrowed her brows.

"Yes, sadly—So I do not know how but I fell in love with her; turns out that she wasn't the one for me because she was my uncle's fiancee. I know it's messed up and all, but it was weird because I never actually loved loved her. Well anyway, my uncle found out that we were secretly courting and he became so furious that he practically kicked me and my father out of the Villa. It was a good thing that Aengus was a noble himself, so we went to live off in the country and then he wanted me to formally go to school so that is why I am here right now."

Arturia blinked at the taller male, even in his sitting stature he was much taller than her, "That was some soap opera story." She stated as she turned down towards the stairs; seeing as the darkness would engulf the stairs as they continued.

Diarmuid laughed and gave another smile, "I guess."

"Well, my life was not as dramatic as yours; I can assure you," she began as she looked up at him, "I am a single child and Heir to the Pendragon name. I lived in our family's manor my entire life. When my mother was alive, we would visit our villa in Scotland every summer, but she died a couple of years ago. Then my father became a bit more strict; so he thought it best to enroll me into this 'fine' establishment."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it is not as if it is your fault. It was a long time ago anyway. You needn't apologize."

The male nodded, "And what about your maid? You are one of the few who has a personal one."

"Are you interested in her? I am sorry to say but she is not to be courting." Arturia crossed her arms over her chest.

Diarmuid shook his head, "Goodness no! I am kind of wanting to keep my distance with woman for the next ten years, if I can. I was only asking how you met her."

"She has worked for my family for years. Her mother has also done so." Arturia shrugged.

"Then you must have been great friends."

"We are." She nodded as she felt the tap yet another time. "Alright; can you stop?"

"Hm?" Diarmuid furrowed his brows and tilted his head to his right. "What are you talking about?"

"You keep tapping my foot with yours, can you possibly stop that?" She was already irritated, one thing was tapping her foot and the other was acting stupid about it.

"Tapping? I am not tapping your foot." And as he had said that she felt it again.

"Alright, seriously stop."

"I am not doing anything." He defended himself.

She glared at him as her eyes turned to slits, "So are you telling me it's the ghost?"

He rolled his eyes and turned to the void of darkness in front of him.

"Hey!" She grumbled, "Look at me when I am talking to you!"

"Yes." He gulped. "It's the ghost." Before she even had time to process the words he stood from the steps and walked down the stairs.

Arturia followed the man with her gaze and watched as he took slow steps down the staircase, "Hey, wait up. Where are you off to?" She too stood from the floor and followed after him, this time with her legs. "Did you see her?" She asked but he was silent as he continued down the stairs slowly. She was able to catch up to him and she took him by the forearm. "Hey." She hissed between clenched teeth.

His eyes seemed clouded and he did not stop walking, even as she tried to jerk him back. He did not even seemed phased by the action, only a stoic and emotionless expression on his features. Diarmuid shook her hand off and continued to walk down the stairs until they had gotten to the bottom, where it was hard for her to see anything past 3 meters. There was no moon and he was in possession of the matches. She could hear that his breathing was pretty normal, but for a slightest of seconds she heard another breath. One more choked and strained than his or her own. "Hey, you saw her didn't you?" She hummed, hoping he would respond.

After he did not say a word, she wrapped her arm around his waist and —with much force —she pulled him away from the darkness and somehow managed to get the massive body to the top of the stairs where they had been sitting. "We should get back." She mumbled, crossing her fingers as she continued down the long hallway. How on earth were they going to get to the dorm if they needed to get to the first floor, which she had avoided.

"Where are we going?" He blinked and let out a huge breath that sounded like he had been holding for a long time. "What are you doing?"

She was much too relieved when she heard his voice and so she let go of his waist and turned to him, "Thank God! I thought you were a lost cause." She heaved. "Did you see her?"

"See who?" They had stopped walking by then and stood still in the hallway.

Arturia blinked and shook her head, "The lady in red' who else?"

Diarmuid gave her a look of confusion for a fraction of a second, "Yes, actually. She had her hand on your foot and then when I stood, she walked down the stairs —but I don't...remember anything...else."

"You do _not_ follow ghosts into the dark, Diarmuid. Did the forest not teach you anything? Goodness!" She almost yelled it. "Give me the matches."

"Calm down, I am completely fine. Just a little bit of a headache —that's all." He waved his hand in the air as to dismiss the issue. "I can handle the matches."

"Give me the matches." She repeated, one of her brows lifting.

"It's okay. I can—"

"_Give me the matches_." She sounded much more menacing this time around and he reached for the package of matches that he had kept in his rear pocket.

"Here." He gave them to her and she nodded in response.

"We are going back now."

"But we haven't—"

"I do not want you near that staircase anymore. We will be doing more investigations late—during the _daytime_."


	6. Whispers

The noise of the room was making her light headed but she tried not to pay attention to the rowdy students. There was nothing to do much nowadays, and it had been a while since Diarmuid had said anything about the incident that she thought he had decided to quite the stupid had figured that it was even better that they did not go sneaking about the school in the dead of night anyway. In fact, the male had not even mentioned what ha happened to him that day again; had not even gone through the staircase throughout the entirety of the week. It was currently break time and the certain male was standing by Gilgamesh—the rather rude young man—and they were not even talking; only standing still and watching as other students walked about the room. If one looked at them with curiosity, one would catch their boredom and slight annoyance.

"Ah, Arthur," a click of a tongue had cause the female to look up from her French book, "what are you doing, bookworm? Do you even have a single friend?" it was the blond male that stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face, the boy behind him wore an apologetic expression.

"Studying; something you never do." She glared at him past her eyelashes as she refused to answer the second question and then turned her attention back to the book, "Since you are failing French."

"Pardon me?" he cocked his head to the right and gave her a questioning look as if he could not believe what she had just said to him.

She did not bother looking up from her book, "Vous n'êtes pas passer la classe de français parce que vous n'étudiez pas."

"Are you serious?" the male slammed a hand on the desk, quite irritated by her sass. "Arthur, I do not think you are so important. Now, you should keep your mouth shut and not offend a noble of my blood."

"Personally, you are not that great as you make yourself to be. You are not that frightening."

"I am better than you, mongrel." A sharp hiss between clenched teeth.

She scoffed, "As if. All you ever do is complain and bully other men. Calm down; you are not an oasis. No one cares if your family is the richest, or if your father owns the biggest company—they would not even care if your father owned the school. I advise you to leave me alone. Thank you."

"What?" he clearly looked offended, his red eyes set ablaze as if they were fire and his mouth placed in a grimace.

"Look here, mongrel, do not get things in your stupid little head." He then pointed to himself, "I run this school; and you better learn your place. If you do not, the Pendragon House will be no more; and I am not bluffing."

She gave a fake smile and waved, "Au revoir." She stood and then glanced over at Diarmuid, giving him a slight look of disappointment and disapproval because he had not done a single thing throughout the entire dispute

The dark-haired male furrowed his brows and then proceeded to follow her out of the room, which had Gilgamesh a little too irritated. "Where do you think you are going, Diarmuid?" he hissed.

"Teaching him a lesson."

A scoff from Gilgamesh's part and an eye roll before he went off to follow the short girl. "I apologise on behalf of his rudeness." He had been able to catch her and with a tug of the forearm, spin her around so that she would be able to face him. "He was a rather rude person back there, not that you did not fuel the hate."

She let out a grunt and blinked up at him, "I am not here to be scolded. Now, if you will excuse me."

He lifted a hand and scratched the back of his neck, she had noticed he had a habit of scratching his neck and running a hand through his hair when in anxiety, "Is everything alright? I heard you banging on the wall yesterday; truly frightened me."

She furrowed her brows and sighed. "Probably it was your other neighbour." She said as she turned back around.

"No, I am pretty sure it was from your room." He blinked at her.

"Then I must have hit the headboard."

"Oh, okay then." Diarmuid nodded lightly, "Oh," he began, "I was planning to do some research; I had wanted to ask you if you would care to join me?"

Shaking her head she had responded with a simple 'no', and then had proceeded to leaving. She had hurried off to the library, where she hoped she could find some peace and quiet; for her headache to leave her as soon as possible. It was stinging, at least that was what it had felt like—a sharp pang in her temples that it made her rather gloomy but would not bother her much now that she was away from the noise of the busy students.

Walking into her room late at night, she had decided to quickly discard her uniform and crawl onto the bed to fall soundly asleep for her muscles were aching and her head was still thumping softly. She had no trouble in falling into deep slumber within mere seconds, and she was glad that she was not staying up so late either; like she had on that day.

_"Arturia."_ A voice whispered and she hummed in response, sleep still controlling her mind. _"Arturia."_ It was a bit louder this time, making the girl turn in the queen-sized bed.

"Let me sleep a bit longer, Jeanne." She grumbled.

_"Aturia, Arturia, Arturia."_

"Goodness, Jeanne! Just wait a bit longer! The sun is not even up!"

_"Arturia!"_ The voice echoed in the room so loudly that it made the girl sit up.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes trying to let her vision adjust to the darkness, "Alright, I am awake." She looked about the dark room a couple of times only to find no one.


End file.
